Sweets little words of Murderer
by Kuroko95
Summary: Suite de DIALOGUE WITH MURDERER. Quatre ans se sont passées depuis le massacre du réveillon. Ils ont tenté de reprendre leur vie mais on n'oublie pas si facilement la mort.


Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela fait six mois que j'ai déserté le site, c'est fou... Mais me revoila avec un charmant OS, je n'avais vraiment pas prévu de faire une suite à **_Dialogue with Murderer_** mais les demandes étaient là, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Quelques années se sont passées et on peut dire que certains personnages souffrent...

**Disclamer** : Tout le petit monde appartient à Kishimoto Masashi, **sauf** Komorebi qui m'appartient tout comme le scénario.

**Note 1** : Si parmi vous il y a des lecteurs de **_L'Eveil_** ne vous inquiétez pas je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction (mais vous pouvez me lancer des tomates si ça vous soulage, je comprendrai).

**Note 2** : Merci à cette chère reytan, fidèle au poste de beta et toujours là pour délirer !

**Note 3** : Il très fortement conseillé (voir obligatoire) d'avoir lu **_Dialogue with Murderer_** avant pour la bonne compréhension de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Sweets little words of murderer :

_4 ans plus tard._

L'homme connaissait à présent les moindres aspects et détails du bâtiment, combien de fois, combien d'heures, combien de jours avait-il régit ce lieu ? Il était tristement connu par le personnel maintenant. En entrant il fut salué par la réceptionniste qui se demandait secrètement combien de temps le jeune homme allait encore venir. Elle voyait la détermination et le courage diminuer lentement dans le regard du visiteur, il allait bientôt craquer. Bientôt il cesserait de venir, il se rendrait enfin compte que ses visites étaient vaines. Mais elle continuait à lui sourire pour le saluer à chaque fois qu'il venait ici, pour lui donner du courage.

L'homme, habillé d'un jean et d'un sweat délavé, lui adressa à peine un regard. Un bouquet à la main, il arpenta les escaliers et prit un dédale de couloirs, trois minutes et cinquante secondes lui suffisait en moyenne pour se retrouver face à la chambre, depuis le temps qu'il venait il avait calculé, ça lui occupait un peu l'esprit. Il toqua brusquement à la porte, son poignet était tendu. Il n'attendit pas de réponse, c'était parfaitement inutile, il le savait. Il entra dans cette chambre blanche, froide, impersonnelle au possible. Il la connaissait bien cette chambre… Il y avait une fissure sous la fenêtre, la grille d'aération du plafond avait deux cents quarante-quatre carrés, le robinet du radiateur était rouillé du côté droit, quelqu'un avait gravé une étoile sur la table de chevet (sans doute à l'aide d'une clé), il y avait aussi… Il connaissait que trop bien cette chambre, pourtant il n'y avait jamais dormi, ce n'était pas lui le propriétaire.

Il posa les fleurs sur le lit pour être sûr qu'elles ne seraient pas ignorées puis alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil usé, comme d'habitude. Il ne parla pas, ayant déjà renoncé à prononcer le moindre mot.

Alors il regarda la personne assise sur une chaise, face à la fenêtre. Il n'y avait rien à voir, juste la cours où étaient rangées les poubelles. La personne restait immobile, seules ses paupières battaient lentement, c'était ses seuls mouvements, le reste de son corps restait inerte, comme mort.

Le jeune homme attendit, comme si sa présence allait provoquer une réaction. A quoi bon espérer se répéta-t-il ?

Dans une dernière tentative il se leva et alla s'agenouiller face à ce corps sans vie. Il passa une main sur celle du second homme, leur peau contrastée, d'un côté une couleur halé pleine de vie, de l'autre une peau opaline et veinée. Le visiteur pressa la main, il n'eut aucune réaction en retour. Comme d'habitude. Il essaya d'attraper son regard mais il tomba dans des yeux vides, autrefois sévères... Ces yeux qui n'exprimaient plus rien à présent.

Il faisait face à un cadavre.

- J'attends le jour où ton corps ne sera que pourriture, tu es mort depuis longtemps, soupira le visiteur avec aigreur.

Il se mit debout, jeta un dernier regard à l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas dit le moindre mot. Il n'eut même pas le cœur de lui faire la bise. Il était tellement fatigué de venir. Il décida donc de partir. Avant de fermer la porte de la chambre il se retourna vers l'homme éteint et dit d'une voix glaciale :

- Que tu m'aies perdu, je peux te le pardonner. Mais comment veux-tu que je tolère l'abandon de ta fille ? Hein Neji… Comment ?

Il ferma la porte. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le faisait. Oui, peut-être que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait cette chambre.

Kiba se sentait si vieux dès qu'il posait le pied ici, il finirait par mourir lui aussi.

**ooo**

Un brun de la quarantaine venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui, il posa sa sacoche en cuir sur la commode de l'entrée, enleva ses chaussures et desserra sa cravate. Il avait déménagé trois ans auparavant et se sentait enfin chez lui. Ce petit trois pièces lui convenait parfaitement, il n'y avait que le stricte nécessaire mais c'était parfait pour lui. Après s'être mit à ses aises grâce à une tasse de café, il s'installa à son bureau, parfaitement bordélique.

Il prit entre ses mains une pile de feuilles et s'arma d'un stylo. Avant de se lancer dans la bataille il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il ouvrit la première copie et commença à corriger le partiel. Il grimaça un premier temps face aux inepties de ses étudiants. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était enseignant à la faculté d'Hitotsubashi*. Durant toute une année il fut incapable de faire la moindre chose. Il était… détruit. Son corps, son esprit, sa fierté. Son frère l'avait soutenu comme toujours, il avait réussi à le motivé, il avait alors passé le concours d'enseignement, aujourd'hui il avait un nouveau travail.

Ce n'avait pas était facile. Même ardu. Durant des mois il se flagella mentalement. « Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ? Commence est-ce possible ? Je n'ai pas pu être si aveugle si ? Comment ? Comment ! ». Oui comment il avait pu tomber dans le piège de l'Uzumaki ? Comment il avait pu passer à côté de la folie d'Hinata ? Il s'en voulait mortellement, à cause de lui des gens étaient morts, par sa faute, il était le responsable de ce massacre.

La culpabilité pèse lourd sur les épaules d'un homme.

Les premiers mois s'étaient ainsi écoulés, auto-reproches, insomnies, dépression, crises de paranoïa, alcool. On l'avait brisé si fort dans son orgueil qu'il n'était devenu que misère, ses capacités d'analyses ne représentaient plus rien. Adieu génie si souvent clamé.

C'est dur d'être un simple humain.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier cette nuit-là, sauf avec une dose d'alcool impensable. Heureusement que son frère était intervenu de force avant qu'il ne se retrouve dans l'obligation d'une greffe de foie. Mais finalement, en y réfléchissant, sa vie n'était-elle pas misérable ? Itachi avait-il justement raison de vouloir lui redonner un sens à cette vie si pitoyable ?

Ce fut certes long, mais il réussit finalement à se « relever », cette fameuse nuit le hantait mais il avait peu à peu recommencé à vivre. Sakura fut d'ailleurs d'une aide précieuse durant les premiers mois. Aujourd'hui Sasuke se disait qu'il avait vraiment raté quelque chose de magnifique. Il était toujours l'unique coupable. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait affligé durant leurs années de mariage, elle était là. Une étreinte, un baiser sur la tempe, des mots rassurants, sa présence était apaisante. La jeune femme avait ce comportement maternel inouï qu'il bénissait lorsqu'il se sentait trop mal. Des fois elle venait, lui retirait doucement la bouteille des mains et lui chuchotait des futilités au creux de l'oreille. Sasuke se disait alors que même divorcé il ne l'a méritait pas. Mais elle restait à ses côtés. Toujours.

L'homme fit craquer sa nuque et prit une autre copie, le stylo à la main, prêt à délivrer la sentence. C'était reposant d'être prof finalement… Une quinzaine d'heures de conférence, quelques copies, un accès illimité à la machine à café, oui c'était bien comme habitudes. Son frère avait eu une bonne idée tout compte fait.

La sonnette retenti, d'un pas lent il se dirigea vers la porte, vérifia par le judas, enleva le verrou puis un deuxième et enfin le bloc porte – séquelle de ce macabre réveillon –. Un léger sourire se dessina alors qu'il laissait rentrer les visiteurs. L'aîné des Uchiwa lui assena une petite tape à l'épaule pour le saluer. Lové sur son torse se trouvait un nourrisson dont la tête dépassait tout juste du porte-bébé. Sakura lui fit la bise avec son incroyable teint rayonnant qui contrastait avec ses cheveux châtain, elle avait passé l'âge des teintures. Finalement une chose vint s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Sasuke prit aussitôt le bambin de bientôt quatre ans dans ses bras. Le tout petit brun nicha son visage dans le cou de son oncle.

Le sourire de l'hôte s'élargit légèrement en sentant les mèches lui chatouiller la nuque. Il invita la famille dans le salon tandis que son ex-femme déblatérait déjà joyeusement. Le couple s'assit sur le canapé alors que leur fils gigotait dans l'espoir de s'échapper des bras de son oncle pour se précipiter vers le chat. Ah oui il avait un chat maintenant, quoi de mieux pour combler la solitude ?

Il proposa un léger apéro improvisé puis retourna auprès de la petite famille. Il fut ému de voir son frère masser les minuscules pieds du nourrisson qu'il avait allongé sur ses cuisses. Lui aussi aurait pu avoir cette vie de famille, s'il avait bien agit. Des fois il se disait « Alors mes enfants ressembleraient à ça si j'étais toujours marié ? ». Mais ce n'était pas sa famille et il n'en aurait sans doute jamais. Il ne jalousait pas particulièrement son frère, après tout c'était un bien meilleur mari que lui. Sakura était heureuse à présent.

Mais lui, l'était-il ?

Il aurait tendance à dire non, s'il le pouvait.

**ooo**

Quand la réceptionniste releva la tête de sa paperasse pour saluer le nouveau visiteur elle fut malheureuse. Ce n'était pas le jeune homme au bouquet de fleur cette fois mais une belle lycéenne. Son uniforme impeccable indiquait qu'elle étudiait dans un lycée prestigieux de la ville. L'adolescente semblait délicate avec ses longs cheveux bruns tressés, ses petits souliers vernis et ses ongles parfaitement limés. C'était aussi une beauté froide et intimidante. Sa peau de porcelaine et ses yeux gris clair contrastaient avec cette chevelure sombre. Elle n'adressa pas un seul regard à la réceptionniste et se dirigea avec grâce et la tête haute vers les escaliers. Son visage était glacé, inexpressif.

Elle aussi connaissait par cœur le lieu, elle était venue tant de fois, elle pourrait faire le trajet les yeux fermés. Ses coups contre la porte furent secs, puis elle entra. L'homme était à sa place habituelle, assis près de la fenêtre. Une grimace écœurée apparut l'espace d'une seconde avant de disparaître aussi vite. Elle s'installa finalement sur le lit et fixa le visage dénué d'émotion de l'homme.

Les minutes passèrent sans que le moindre mot ne furent prononcé. Elle en avait marre, tellement marre de toute cette situation. Elle ne voulait plus venir dans ce lieu qui sentait la javel et la mort.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, la langue les humidifia et elle recommença :

- J'ai embrassé Kiba, annonça-t-elle, hier.

L'homme n'eut aucune réaction face à l'annonce.

- Enfin c'est lui, reprit-elle froidement, je ne sais plus trop à vrai dire, est-ce vraiment important ? Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un frère, il est gentil non ? Derrière ses airs d'enfant immature. Tu n'y vois aucune objection j'espère ? demanda-t-elle avec hypocrisie. Et puis il n'a que huit ans de plus que moi, c'est raisonnable. Après tout Uchiwa a treize ans de plus qu'Haruno, et toi tu avais tout de même vingt ans de plus non ? Je peux bien coucher avec lui, j'ai dix-sept ans tout de même. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait et que dès que j'aurai mon diplôme des lycées je pourrai partir avec lui habiter à l'élevage de ses parents, bien sûr j'irai à l'université d'Asahikawa*. Joli programme tu ne trouves pas père ?

Elle se stoppa et attendit la réaction de son père. Mais rien ne vint. Rien. La mâchoire de la jeune fille se contracta violemment, elle était prête à hurler.

- Je te hais, cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

- J'ai perdu mon frère et ma mère, et toi je te hais, reprit-elle, Je peux bien te prendre Kiba.

Sur cette dernière parole elle quitta la chambre, elle voulait juste retrouver la seule personne qui la soutenait encore.

Elle sortit à grandes enjambées avec son habituelle démarche hautaine. Lorsqu'elle traversa le hall, la réceptionniste pensa, « pauvre gosse ». Elle aussi était partie le visage fermé, dénué de tout sentiment.

Dans la rue les gens s'activaient, Komorebi voyait d'autres lycéennes en uniforme, pianotant sur leur téléphone. Des mères qui faisaient les courses de la semaine avec des gosses accrochés à leur jupon, même les petits vieux semblaient actifs. Tout semblait énergiquement, étrangement vivant tandis que des dizaines de personnes étaient amorphes dans le bâtiment qu'elle venait tout juste de quitter. Les poissons lune d'un restaurant accrochèrent son regard, et pendant quelques secondes elle regarda l'aquarium juste pour oublier le mouvement de foule autour d'elle. Eux aussi allaient mourir, une seule commande et le cuisinier viendrait en attraper un pour ensuite le tuer et le servir à ses clients.

Elle heurta quelqu'un, elle s'excusa aussitôt et lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle vit un brun de la cinquantaine. Elle s'écartant de son chemin en inclinant légèrement la tête pour s'excuser une seconde fois. L'homme eu un fin sourire.

- De magnifiques yeux, déclara-t-il avant de repartir tranquillement.

La jeune fille ne releva pas la remarque et reprit elle aussi la direction de la maison, chez son grand-père. Elle avait oublié de voir Kiba.

**ooo**

Sasuke n'aimait pas le cours qu'il allait dispenser aujourd'hui, pas du tout. Il n'aimait pas le chapitre huit, mais chaque année il était obligé de le faire, c'était le programme.

_Chapitre 8 : Les maladies mentales liées à la vie en société : la psychopathie, la sociopathie et le comportement antisocial._

Oui il détestait ce cours alors qu'il s'agissait de celui qu'attendaient avec impatience tous ses étudiants. C'était le cours qui lui rappelait sans cesse son ancien métier. Il allait subir le regard émerveillé de ses élèves tandis que lui ferait tout pour rester professionnel et garder son sang-froid. Il arriva dans l'amphithéâtre, jamais son cours n'avait eu autant de succès cette année, la salle était bondée. Malsain, pensa l'enseignant en s'installant face au micro.

Il salua brièvement les étudiant et installa son ordinateur, le cours allait commencer. Il allait rester enfermé ici deux heures, sans échappatoire. Alors il commença, les jeunes adultes l'écoutèrent dans un silence religieux.

Malsain, se redit l'enseignant. Il attendait la question fatale qui brûlait à leurs lèvres. Ce fut une jeune fille qui craqua au bout de trente-cinq minutes.

- Pouvez-vous nous parler de votre dernière affaire ? Celle d'Uzumaki ?

Aussitôt des chuchotements fusèrent dans la vaste pièce, se transformant rapidement en bourdonnement assommant. On le regardait maintenant avec un sérieux mortel. Son regard parcouru l'amphithéâtre, il saisit son micro et fit les cent pas sans rien dire. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant ses mots.

- Uzumaki Naruto… Condamné en décembre 1993, libéré en 2013, disparu le jour de Noel, toujours recherché à ce jour. Accusé du meurtre de dix-sept personnes sur une période de deux ans. Pas de méthode, de victime type ni même de signature mais chaque meurtre était d'une violence inouïe… Il prenait plaisir à décrire ses crimes, mais il a toujours refusé d'avouer l'emplacement de la dernière victime.

- Et Hyuga ?! s'écria une voix.

- Bientôt, Bientôt, gardez le silence… Une équipe fut donc constituée dans le but de le faire parler. Elle était dirigée par Kakashi, sous sa direction se trouvaient Nara, monsieur Hyuga, et moi-même. Je fus le dernier à l'interroger et je suis tombé dans son jeu.

Le silence se renforça, Uchiwa sentit son cœur s'accélérer sensiblement tandis que les étudiants retenaient leur respiration.

- Il disait ce qu'il voulait bien dire, jusqu'au coup de théâtre. Vous devez le savoir, il nous a révélé qu'il était innocent, la plus grande erreur qu'on ait faite est de le croire. Hyuga Hinata fait alors son apparition. Alors qu'on connait enfin le vrai visage de l'Ombre, nous étions dans l'impossibilité de l'arrêter, ce n'était plus de notre juridiction. Je n'avais jamais songé qu'elle puisse être malade, M. Hyuga non plus. Sachez qu'un psychopathe n'est pas forcément un tueur, ou un génie. Environ une personne sur trente mille souffre de psychopathie, c'est beaucoup plus que ce qu'on peut imaginer… Mais mademoiselle Hyuga était un cas unique. Je l'ai côtoyé plus de dix ans sans qu'elle ne laisse voir la moindre faille. Elle avait créé un personnage parfait, une femme douce, gentille, aimante… Elle était d'une intelligence extrême. N'oubliez pas que ce type de malade est capable de manipuler leur entourage, ces gens ont une présence qui vous mette en confiance aussitôt. C'était Ted Bundy au féminin, ce tueur américain mettait en confiance ses victimes en quelques secondes. Elle était comme ça. Ce sont les plus dangereux.

- Uzumaki était-il malade ? demanda une autre voix.

- Oui, cacher quelque chose de si important qu'être un complice est un exploit. Il faut parfaitement savoir manipuler son auditoire, peu de gens le peuvent. Il était narcissique, égocentrique, menteur… Mais cessons de parler de cette affaire. Cela n'a plus d'importance.

- Mais vous avez arrêtez votre carrière à cause d'Uzumaki non ? releva encore une autre personne.

- Je n'ai rien à vous révéler.

- Et le réveillon de 2013 ?!

La salle s'échauffait, avide de détails les étudiants voulaient lui faire cracher la vérité. Ils voulaient tout savoir.

Malsain.

L'enseignant soupira et reposa son micro en attendant que le silence revienne. Dans le brouhaha il vit un homme brun avec une casquette se lever et quitter l'amphi.

Cet homme n'avait pas de sac, pas même un stylo pour prendre des notes. Puis il disparut.

Sasuke détestait le chapitre huit.

**ooo**

Ce matin-là l'infirmière fut surprise de voir M. Hyuga fixer étrangement le bouquet de fleurs, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était là et des pétales parsemaient la table de chevet. D'habitude l'homme fixait la fenêtre, c'était étrange de ne pas le voir sur le fauteuil. Elle se contenta néanmoins de poser le plateau repas sur la table en lui souhaitant un bon appétit.

Elle partit tout aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparue. Elle n'avait pas vu la feuille que tenait Neji Hyuga dans son poing.

Sur cette feuille, une seule phrase y était inscrite. Les mots sonnaient telle une parole divine indiscutable. Vraie.

**ooo**

Une note résonna, rapidement suivit d'une deuxième puis d'une troisième avant de cesser entièrement. C'était mécanique, sans vie comme mélodie. Non ce n'était pas une mélodie, juste un ensemble de sons médiocres. Cette musique qui hantait son esprit ne voulait pas sortir, tel un fantôme immatériel. L'homme se massa inconsciemment les doigts de sa main gauche, une chance que les chirurgiens aient pu les lui recoudre. Mais il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa musique. Un musicien joue de la musique. Mais lui n'y arrivait plus. Etait-il encore un musicien dans ce cas ? Itachi Uchiwa était-il encore un nom illustre ?

Il appuya sur une touche, un son aiguë s'échappa. Comme un cri glacé d'horreur. Il appuya sur une autre touche, un son grave s'échappa. Comme un corps qui tombait lourdement au sol.

**ooo**

- Maman elle est belle.

- Oui ta maman est très belle.

- Elle est gentille maman hein ?

- Oui très gentille.

- Le bébé il tout petit, t'as vu ?

- Oui, mais il va grandir.

- Maman aime beaucoup papa, on va avoir un autre bébé ?

- Tu peux aller jouer tout seul ? Je suis fatigué…

- D'accord Tonton, et toi t'aimes maman ?

- Je suis fatigué.

**ooo**

Il avait craqué. Il ne tenait jamais ses résolutions. Il était revenu, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de se raisonner. Enfin, il avait tenté de se raisonner. Chaque fois il se disait : « cette fois, c'est la dernière fois ». Mais il venait. A vingt-cinq ans il s'accrochait à un fantôme, pitoyable. Kiba était encore jeune, il avait encore toute sa vie. Bien sûr, durant ces dernières années il avait commis quelques excès. Un peu d'alcool par-ci par-là, quelques relations d'un soir, quelques cours séchés…

Il avait bien tenté de reprendre sa vie en main. Après quatre ans à parler dans le vide avec Neji il avait essayé d'oublier. Il n'était pas un gosse irrespectueux ni profiteur. Après cette nuit sanglante il était resté à ses côtés, il aurait pu disparaître mais il était resté.

Kiba n'avait jamais vraiment cru qu'une relation sérieuse était possible avec cet homme sévère. Il avait toutefois espéré. Doux rêve que de croire qu'un homme marié pourrait quitter sa femme et ses enfants pour un gamin comme lui. Il aurait eu l'impression d'être un stupide gigolo… Il aurait aimé ne jamais le rencontrer finalement, oui tout aurait était plus simple. Il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux, totalement accro à un _homme_.

Il se souvint alors du jour où il avait vu pour la première fois M. Hyuuga. Il n'avait que vingt ans, lui, le double. Il avait organisé un coup foireux avec des amis, c'est vrai, il ne le niait pas. Cela s'était fini au poste de police. Il fut alors interrogé par lui. La première impression qu'il eut était que cet homme était imposant. Et d'un incroyable charisme. C'était rare de rencontrer des gens avec une telle aura, Kiba en fut incroyablement gêné, il tenta bien de dissimuler sa gêne derrière des blagues vaseuses mais il se sentait toujours autant intimidé. Hyuga l'écrasait totalement.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais était attiré d'une quelconque façon par les hommes. Même durant l'interrogatoire il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être attiré par lui, mais il était fasciné. Oui complètement fasciné par cet homme froid, au visage ferme, aux yeux perçants, à la chevelure… féminine. Il s'était surpris à imaginer Hyuuga entrain de chuchoter des mots doux à une femme, lui sourire, l'embrasser passionnément. Bizarrement Kiba n'arrivait pas à croire l'homme capable de telles attentions. L'homme semblait intouchable, hors d'atteinte. Alors Kiba avait absolument voulu voir s'il s'agissait d'un masque ou de sa réelle personnalité.

Il s'était incrusté chez lui.

Aujourd'hui en y repensant il avait un peu honte de son comportement de l'époque. Il avait agi en véritable parasite, pourtant il s'était peu à peu rapproché de Neji. Il ne se souvenait plus trop comment leur relation avait évolué. Comment Neji avait pu dire à sa femme qu'il donnait des cours de psychologie sous prétexte qu'il voulait voir Kiba en secret ? Comment les choses avaient-elles évoluées pour aboutir à un premier baiser ? Comment un homme tel qu'Hyuuga, fier et froid, avait-il put se laisser prendre par un gamin ? L'adage dit qu'il y a des choses qui ne se contrôlent pas, apparemment ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai que pour leur relation.

Et quatre ans plus tard il était toujours amoureux. Secrètement Kiba se disait « Tu aurais dû mourir cette nuit, il ne t'avait pas choisi, il voulait sauver Ino, sa femme. ». C'était égoïste mais il espérait effacer ses sentiments en accusant son amant. Mais les faits étaient là, il revenait toujours au centre de repos, il se torturait sans cesse.

En entrant il fut accueilli par un sourire inhabituel de la part de la réceptionniste. Avant, il avait bien remarqué ses sourires pleins de compassions, pourtant aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il chassa le trouble qui s'emparait de lui et prit la direction de la chambre. Il eut durant le court trajet un mauvais pressentiment. Ce fut la main moite qu'il ouvrit la porte.

Lorsqu'il observa la chambre, tout semblait identique à la dernière fois, tout était aussi mort et vide. Neji était toujours là, près de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Kiba soupira et se fustigea face à sa propre naïveté, rien ne pouvait changer. D'un pas lent il s'avança vers l'homme qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Le plus jeune s'agenouilla alors en face de lui et serra délicatement les mains froides.

- Salut… commença-t-il, Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, j'ai été… dur, continua-t-il après un long silence pesant. Tu me manques tu sais, mais je suis fatigué. Ça fait quatre ans que les choses ne bougent pas. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais c'est le cas pour tout le monde. Ça nous hante tous. J'y repense souvent moi aussi. Je voulais vraiment qu'on surmonte cette épreuve ensemble, je voulais te soutenir, je voulais t'aider. Mais tu restes dans ton mutisme, tu repousses tout le monde ! Tu m'aimais non ? Tu l'as dit, tu t'en rappelles ? demanda-t-il doucement en portant les mains de Neji à ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux il tomba une nouvelle fois sur un visage inexpressif. Tout était vain, il n'y avait rien à espérer. Il prit une dernière fois son souffle et reprit :

- Bon je te laisse, j'ai promis à Komorebi de l'aider pour son projet de sciences, c'est fou non ? Moi l'aider ? Elle est brillante cette fille, comme toi, elle ira loin. Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as, ta fille est magnifique tu…

Kiba releva subitement la tête de peur d'avoir imaginé la subite pression sur ses doigts, une faible étreinte mais bien présente. Alors il vit pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, un sentiment apparaître.

L'inquiétude.

Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, les sourcils froncés et les yeux écarquillés, il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose.

- Neji ? l'appela-t-il incrédule d'une voix douce pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais l'homme n'arrivait pas un sortir un seul mot. Il continuait à s'accrocher désespérément aux mains de son jeune compagnon. Comme s'il voulait le retenir. Kiba resta tout d'abord consterné, que s'était-il passé ? Il n'en savait rien. Alors il se leva tout doucement et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il passa ses bras autour de Neji, dans une posture protectrice, et commença à le bercer tel un enfant. Neji se laissait faire tranquillement, en silence.

- Je t'aime, chuchota le plus jeune.

Son compagnon éclata en sanglot, se libérant pour la première fois de toute cette pression accumulée. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré les sanglots qui résonnaient dans la chambre.

Au sol, un morceau de papier froissé traînait.

« _Tu es vivant._ » était-il écrit.

Kiba quitta l'établissement trois heures plus tard. Il n'avait cessé de serrer Neji dans ses bras. Et pour la première fois il crut _sincèrement _que les choses avaient évoluées.

- Vous avez passé une bonne après-midi jeune homme ? demanda gentiment la réceptionniste.

- Oui, très bonne merci. Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose, si c'est possible.

- Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Il y a eu un événement particulier avec M. Hyuga récemment ? Je veux dire il est différent.

- Oui, vous avez vu ça ! Fantastique n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama la femme avec entrain. Vous avez raison, il a reçu une visite il y a quelques jours.

- De qui ?

- Oh, il n'était jamais venu rendre visite, enfin je crois. Sans doute un ami, c'était un homme brun dans la cinquantaine, très séduisant.

- Uchiwa Itachi ? tenta Kiba qui n'y croyait pas trop.

- Non, Nawaki… Je crois. Il est parti au bout d'un quart d'heure. Mais bizarrement cette visite a eu de l'effet.

- D'accord… Je vous remercie, au revoir.

- A la semaine prochaine !

Kiba était perdu. Qui pouvait-être Nawaki ? Qui aurait pu faire réagir Neji ? Qui d'autre que lui et sa fille pouvait le faire sortir de sa léthargie ? Il ne connaîtrait sans doute jamais la réponse, mais une chose était certaine : grâce à cet inconnu il pouvait espérer retrouver son Neji.

**ooo**

Sasuke porta le verre à ses lèvres et savoura la brûlure que lui procurait la vodka pure le long de son œsophage. En trois gorgées le verre fut fini, alors il profita pleinement de la chaleur de l'alcool dans son corps. Des fois, lorsqu'il se sentait trop seul, il retrouvait ses anciennes habitudes. Il disposait encore d'un petit stock de bouteilles qui lui permettait d'oublier un court instant ses tracas.

De toute façon personne ne le voyait.

Il était seul non ?

Ce n'était pas un chat qui allait le dénoncer.

La sonnette retenti, le professeur fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vérifia l'heure. 22h47. Il se massa la tempe, fatigué d'avance par le visiteur surprise. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit il ne vit personne. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure pour vérifier, le couloir était désert. L'homme allait refermer lorsqu'une tâche de couleur attira son regard. Par terre, sur le paillasson, se trouvait une petite enveloppe rouge. Sasuke fixa un moment l'objet sans s'en saisir, sembla hésiter, puis finalement prit l'enveloppe. En retournant dans le salon il examina sa trouvaille sans trouver la moindre indication. Qui pouvait venir chez lui dans le simple but de laisser un message ?

Il mit ses lunettes qui traînaient sur la table basse et entreprit d'ouvrir la mystérieuse enveloppe. Durant la lecture ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus.

« _Votre ami commence à se réveiller, à quand votre tour ? Vous avez besoin d'aide._ »

Une simple phrase écrite d'une écriture brouillonne. Sasuke ne comprit pas le sens, il relut la phrase plusieurs fois. De quel ami s'agissait ? Il se doutait bien que le terme « se réveiller » était à prendre au sens métaphorique, il se mit à réfléchir longuement. Comme si l'alcool pouvait être son allié, il but une longue gorgée de vodka au goulot. Et il trouva. Hyuga. En quatre ans il ne l'avait vu que trois fois, son état était bien plus critique que le sien. Hyuga était totalement imperméable, rien ne le stimulait. Seul le jeune homme, Kiba, et sa fille, lui rendaient régulièrement visite.

Sans songer à l'heure, il décida de téléphoner au gamin. Par chance il répondit tout de suite. L'aîné le questionna longuement, il s'agissait bien de Neji. Il fut surpris d'entendre qu'il y avait une nette amélioration dans son état. Alors il prit connaissance d'un certain Nawaki. Ce nom lui était inconnu, Qui aurait pu faire réagir Neji ? Sasuke et Neji ne furent jamais vraiment proches par le passé, mais jamais le nom de Nawaki fut prononcé un jour.

Il remercia finalement Kiba, et songea à la seconde moitié de la phrase. Pourquoi devait-il « se réveiller » lui aussi ? Son état était incomparable à celui de son ancien collègue, il menait une vie normale, lui.

« _Quel mensonge_. » souffla une voix dans sa tête.

**ooo**

L'adolescente détestait son physique depuis quelques années. Pourtant elle était belle, personne n'en doutait. Une beauté aristocrate singulière. Mais le matin, lorsqu'elle croisait son reflet dans le miroir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr ce qu'elle voyait.

Elle lui ressemblait trop. Cette ressemblance était frappante. Les traits fins, la peau laiteuse, des yeux anormalement clairs, seuls ses longs cheveux étaient légèrement plus clairs. Elle avait tout hérité de son père, rien ne semblait appartenir à sa mère.

Elle ressemblait à sa tante. Plus jeune elle rêvait d'être comme elle, tante Hinata était douce, belle, talentueuse. Aujourd'hui c'était un cauchemar. Komorebi voyait peu à peu son visage prendre les traits de sa tante. Alors pour contrer le phénomène elle ne souriait plus, elle gardait le visage fermé. De ce fait, elle ressemblait à son père ce qui n'était malheureusement pas plus plaisant. Ressembler à sa tante ou à son père, c'était comme choisir entre la peste et le choléra. Elle était toute seule à affronter ses démons, même Kiba ne pouvait pas la soutenir. Elle craignait tellement de finir comme l'un ou comme l'autre.

La jeune lycéenne se hâta de se coiffer, lorsque sa chevelure fut parfaitement lisse elle retourna dans sa chambre pour récupérer son sac. Au moment où elle allait l'attraper elle décida de relire un papier soigneusement plié à côté de sa lampe de bureau. Délicatement elle déplia le morceau de papier, et en relisant la phrase elle se permit un rare sourire.

« _Tu es toi, tu es unique princesse._ »

Elle se répéta la phrase dans sa tête comme pour se donner du courage, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait reçu le message et elle le lisait chaque matin. Elle posa doucement le papier bien plié sur le bureau.

Puis, comme prise de folie passagère elle se saisit des ciseaux et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Ses mains agirent avec frénésie, elle étendait le bruit métallique des lames s'entrechoquant, des touffes entière tombèrent au sol.

Quand ce fut finit elle regarda le travail. Les mèches étaient inégales, en désordre, on pouvait à présent voir ses oreilles. Il y avait comme un air de garçon… Malgré le résultat plus que médiocre elle se sentit plus légère.

Komorebi ne se soucia pas du regard interloqué du majordome, et traversa à grandes enjambées le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que cela Komo ? demanda d'une voix parfaitement calme son grand-père qui reprenait déjà la lecture de son journal.

- C'est une bonne journée, dit d'une voix douce la jeune fille comme si cela expliquait son geste.

- Une belle journée en effet, répondit le vieil homme sur le même ton.

Lorsque l'adolescente sortie, le maître des lieux âgé déjà de soixante-douze ans se permit un léger ricanement.

- Sonoko ?

- Oui ? répondit une servante encore choquée par le comportement de Mademoiselle.

- Prend rendez-vous chez le coiffeur s'il-te-plait.

- Bien Hyuuga-sama.

Le vieux secoua la tête pour chasser le rire qui le menaçait. Un peu de nouveauté faisait du bien dans cette maison.

Il regarda une photo accrochée sur le mur en face de lui, il leva sa coupe de thé vert comme pour porter un toast.

- Tu verras fils, un jour elle fera de grandes choses.

Il reprit ses activités tranquillement. Sur la photo se tenait Hizashi aux côtés de sa défunte femme, entre eux se trouvait un Neji d'une vingtaine d'année, souriant.

**ooo**

Une psychologue approchant de la quarantaine classait ses dossiers. Elle vérifia ses rendez-vous et constata qu'elle avait deux heures devant elle. Elle en profita pour faire quelques synthèses sur l'état de santé de certains patients. Cela faisait plus de quinze ans qu'elle exerçait son métier. Elle faisait face à toutes sortes de profils : enfant, adolescent, femme, homme… Elle entendait un tas d'histoires à longueur de journée. Des peurs infantiles, des chagrins d'amour, des phobies, des deuils… Elle écoutait religieusement les peurs des autres, elle aimait aider. C'était une excellente psychologue paraissait-il.

Un nom sur un dossier attira son attention. « Uchiwa Sasuke ». Un cas d'une incroyable complexité. Cet homme était indéchiffrable. Elle connaissait bien l'ancienne réputation de son patient : un génie absolu de la psychologie. Ce ne serait pas elle qui irait en contester la réputation. Quatre ans auparavant, elle avait eu peur de faire face à Uchiwa, était-elle la plus apte à traiter les séquelles post-traumatique d'un tel homme ?

Elle découvrit finalement un homme rongé par la culpabilité, il se jugeait responsable de cette fameuse nuit, de tous ces morts. Il n'avait rien pu prédire, c'était donc de sa faute. Elle avait tenté de le faire sortir de cette culpabilité mais avec le temps elle voyait son patient plonger de plus en plus dans la dépression, jusqu'à devenir alcoolique. Puis deux ans après le début du suivit, elle apprit qu'Uchiwa avait réussi le concours des professeurs. C'était peut-être le début d'une nouvelle vie. Cependant elle voyait bien que quelque chose perturbait encore le brun. Une profonde solitude, l'homme se voilait la face.

La psychologue ressentit alors l'envie pressante d'aider plus que de raison son patient. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que non il n'était pas seul, qu'elle était là pour l'écouter des heures s'il le fallait. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher de l'homme pour mieux le soutenir, car Uchiwa l'avait touché en plein cœur. Elle aurait peut-être osé dépasser la relation professionnelle si ses propres démons du passé ne la terrifiaient pas autant.

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle avait osé divorcer. Elle l'avait fait pour préserver ses enfants. C'était ridicule comme situation : une femme battue incapable de gérer sa vie qui réglait les problèmes des autres en étant psychologue. Battue pendant de longues années elle avait finalement osé dépasser sa peur pour demander le divorce. Elle avait peut-être regagné sa liberté mais elle restait enchaînée à des peurs irrationnelles. Depuis, elle n'avait plus approché un homme. Mais au moins ses enfants étaient en sécurité.

Ce fut à causes de ces peurs primaires qu'elle n'avait jamais approché Uchiwa malgré l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur elle, la célèbre psychologue incapable de régler ses propres peurs. Après tout c'est bien connu, les psychologues ont eux-mêmes besoin de voir d'autres psychologues !

Et puis un jour l'Uchiwa avait stoppé leurs rendez-vous, il n'avait plus besoin d'aide disait-il. Cela faisait un an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle soupira, elle aurait dut insister, il n'était pas prêt.

Elle prit son courrier, il y avait des factures, des demandes de réunions, des pubs puis une petite enveloppe. Intriguée elle reposa le resta et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur il se trouvait un simple mot.

«_ Avec un peu de courage vous ne serez bientôt plus seule_. »

La psychologue rigola, c'était une lettre bien étrange ! Elle constata qu'à force de rêvasser il était l'heure de son prochain rendez-vous. Elle déblaya rapidement son bureau pour lui donner un aspect plus propre et sortie son carnet et son stylo. On toqua à la porte, et son nouveau patient apparu. Quand elle comprit qui lui faisait face elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Que faites-vous là ?! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Bonjour Shizune. J'ai… besoin de parler.

- Installez-vous Uchiwa-san, invita Shizune en reprenant contenance.

**ooo**

Kiba était ces temps-ci d'une bonne humeur surprenante. Depuis deux semaines il avait augmenté la fréquence de ses visites. Il voulait absolument aider Neji, maintenir ses progrès, le faire sortir de cet établissement. L'occupant restait toujours muet, toutefois il réagissait à ce qui l'entourait, il écoutait et semblait suivre ce qu'on lui disait. Kiba n'était peut-être pas tout à fait à l'aise mais il faisait des efforts, il lui avait parlé de ses études, de sa sœur tyrannique, d'Akamaru qui commençait à sérieusement vieillir… Il évitait à tout prix la moindre allusion à cette nuit-là. Il avait trop peur qu'il replonge.

Un gros bouquet de fleurs à la main il entra dans le hall, il avait à présent prit l'habitude de saluer dignement la réceptionniste et alla voir son ancien amant. Quelques minutes plus tard un sourire illumina son visage à la vue de Neji en train de lire un livre, confortablement installé sur son lit. Le plus âgé ne souriait pas, mais on pouvait voir à son visage qu'il attendait cette visite. L'homme regarda le visiteur s'approcher de lui puis se laissa faire lorsque Kiba se pencha pour lui baiser le front. Le jeune homme débuta alors son monologue avec un ton léger et doux qui avait tendance à apaiser l'aîné.

Le temps passa peu à peu, Kiba parlait toujours, des fois il donnait quelques caresses sur la chevelure de l'homme.

Un bruit sec résonant sur la porte en bois interrompue la scène. Ils s'attendaient à voir une infirmière, mais au lieu de ça ils virent une jeune fille s'avancer vers eux. Kiba ouvrit grands les yeux alors que l'autre s'était figé.

- C'est quoi _ça_ ? attaqua le jeune homme avec une voix haut perchée.

- Ça ? Des cheveux, répondit naturellement l'adolescente en se passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- Merde, ils sont plus courts que les miens… marmonna-t-il.

La lycéenne lui offrit un rictus amusé, elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsqu'un ricanement commença.

Kiba et Komorebi restèrent cois et admirèrent la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Les épaules voûtées et tremblantes, Neji cachait son visage derrière ses longues mèches brunes. Finalement le bruit se fit plus distinct et se transforma en un rire franc mais enroué.

Le visage des deux visiteurs se décomposèrent peu à peu et ils furent dans l'impossibilité totale de parler.

**ooo**

La fleuriste remit un nouveau bouquet composé à son client, elle le remercia vivement pour son achat et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. La boutique sentait délicieusement bon avec tous ces parfums qui se mêlaient les uns aux autres, offrant par la même occasion un décor coloré tout en délicatesse. Elle déblaya son plan de travail qui était recouvert de feuilles et passa au client suivant. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un homme brun entre deux âges dont le visage mettait immédiatement en confiance avec un regard doux et profond.

- Bonjour je voudrais savoir si vous avez en réserve une fleur bien précise… commença-t-il.

- Oh, que cherchez-vous ?

- Une _Helleborus Niger_.

- Une rose de Noël ?! Vous êtes connaisseur ? demanda la femme surprise d'une telle demande.

- Hm, on peut dire… Vous en avez ? Rien qu'une.

- C'est une fleur rare...

- Je mettrai le prix, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle acquiesça avant de partir dans la réserve, laissant seul l'homme qui souriait tranquillement en attendant sa fleur. La belle fleuriste revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un pot de terre entre les mains. A l'intérieur, se dressait fièrement une unique fleur blanche. Elle posa délicatement la fleur sur le comptoir et entreprit de la protéger le mieux possible avec un emballage transparent.

- Attendez, l'arrêta l'homme et stoppant sa main, au contact la jeune femme frissonna. J'aimerai planter un mot dans le pot.

Il prit alors un stylo bic qui était à la disposition des clients puis regarda les cartes disponibles. « _Joyeux anniversaire_ », « _Bon rétablissement_ », « _Bonne fête_ » etc. Finalement il en prit une où il était marqué « _Toutes mes félicitations_ ». Il écrivit dessus un court message que la vendeuse ne put voir puis planta le carton dans la terre. Après ça il autorisa la fleuriste à protéger la plante.

- C'est une fleur française vous savez ? Mais un collègue a réussi à en faire pousser sur le mont Fuji, pour imiter les conditions climatiques. C'est une belle fleur n'est-ce pas ?

- Magnifique en effet, j'aime beaucoup sa signification…

- Moi, je trouve sa signification intrigante. Il y a beaucoup d'histoire à propos de la rose de Noël…

- J'ai cru comprendre en faisant des recherches, est-ce vrai qu'elle était utilisée pour la magie noir ?

- Parait-il oui, au Moyen-Âge, mais aussi pour soigner la folie. Enfin, il y a beaucoup d'histoires. Voilà j'ai fini ! Cela fera 11 000 yens*.

- Sublime, merci mademoiselle.

Le client régla la note et se saisit de la précieuse rose. Arrivé dans la rue, il commença à sourire. Oui l'_Helleborus Niger_ était sublime, elle était parfaite.

**ooo**

L'ambiance était étrange, presque irréelle. D'ailleurs personne n'aurait cru à un tel rassemblement, il aurait fallu être utopiste, peut-être fou à la rigueur. Pourtant ils étaient tous là, entassés comme ils le pouvaient dans le petit salon. Certains se montraient extravertis, d'autres plus réservés mais il s'agissait d'une bonne soirée, oui tout le monde était satisfait. Sasuke discutait avec Sakura d'éventuel d'aménagement, non pas pour elle, mais pour son ancien mari. Pour cause, en trois mois le professeur s'était rapproché intimement de Shizune, la petite psychologue. Leur relation avait évoluée d'une telle façon qu'ils peinaient eux-mêmes à l'expliquer. C'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas en l'invitant au restaurant, les choses s'étaient ensuite enchaînées. La femme avait pris peu à peu confiance en elle, Sasuke lui, s'était délivré de ses dernières peurs, il avait osé parler ouvertement, sans le moindre mensonge. Peut-être que cette confiance leur avait permis de tomber amoureux ? A quarante et un ans Sasuke voyait une nouvelle chance s'offrir à lui. Un soir il était venu chez Shizune, quelle surprise de voir l'appartement de cette femme si calme remplit de bruit d'enfants se chahutant. Il savait qu'elle était mère mais il ne s'attendait pas à tant de… vie. Ça l'avait fait rire finalement, il aimait cette ambiance.

Les enfants en question étaient assis par terre un peu plus loin que le groupe des adultes. Shin, l'aîné de seize ans, était en pleine discussion houleuse avec Komorebi qui était elle aussi présente à la soirée. Les deux lycéens n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur leurs pronostiques, chacun défendaient leur sportif préféré avec hargne pour le tournoi de karaté qui aurait lieu dans quelques semaines. Malgré les insultes qui fusaient cela donnait plus l'impression d'un jeu qu'une réelle dispute. Le second enfant, une charmante fillette de dix ans, était à côté de sa cadette plus jeune de quatre ans. Toutes deux s'amusaient avec le nourrisson Haruno-Uchiwa qui était vaillamment surveillé par son grand-frère. Les six enfants offraient une scène tout à fait charmante aux yeux de Sasuke, il appréciait ces gamins, il se dit même qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à vivre avec ceux de Shizune, après tout il pensait faire sa demande dans les prochaines semaines… Et pourquoi pas fonder une famille solide et aimante ?

Shizune était justement en pleine discussion avec son frère, causant de l'éducation des enfants, comment résister aux caprices, à les stimuler, et autres. Après tout la psychologue était rodée, Itachi n'allait pas refuser quelques précieux conseils. Par moment Kiba intervenait en riant, des fois disait-il, qu'importe l'éducation des parents, un enfant peut être totalement imperméable aux remarques. Il était la preuve vivante, Kiba s'était toujours montré turbulent tandis que sa sœur était studieuse, pourtant ils avaient reçu la même éducation ! Assis à côté de lui sur le canapé, Neji souriait de temps en temps. Il s'exprimait très peu mais il retrouvait certaines habitudes, Kiba l'aidait énormément. Ce dernier se permettait maintenant quelques caresses, quelques baisers auxquels le plus vieux répondait de bon cœur. Ses relations avec sa fille Komorebi s'étaient sensiblement arrangées, bien qu'elle ne pardonnait toujours pas toutes ces années d'absence, mais malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son père. Par ailleurs Hizashi était lui-même heureux de revoir son fils.

L'ambiance était donc légère, tout le monde appréciait ces retrouvailles, ils étaient en train de se débarrasser de leurs derniers démons, ils en étaient heureux. Ils espéraient enfin une vie calme.

Cependant ils furent interrompus par le brut de la sonnette, les adultes se turent mais reprirent rapidement la parole tandis que Sasuke allé vérifier la porte. Il disparut dans le couloir et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un pot entre les mains où se dressait une seule fleur qu'il examina suspicieusement. Les invités fixèrent la plante que le brun posa sur la table basse.

C'était une fleur blanche dont les pétales s'ouvraient largement, l'homme n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.

- D'où sa vient ? demanda Itachi tout aussi suspicieux que son frère.

- C'était sur le pas de la porte, il n'y avait personne, expliqua le brun dont le front refusait de se dérider.

- Un cadeau ? fit Kiba.

- Un cadeau empoisonné alors, intervint finalement Neji.

Le reste du groupe tourna la tête vers l'homme qui était habituellement silencieux, ce fut finalement Komorebi qui s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux. Les deux Hyuuga connaissaient bien les fleurs, c'était la passion d'Ino…

- Il y a un problème ? incita Sasuke.

- C'est sa signification qui pose un problème…

Le groupe de plus en plus intriguait, attendit l'explication. Ce fut la lycéenne qui la lâcha d'une voix morne :

- _Délivre-moi tes souffrances_…

Ils ne comprirent pas le but d'un tel cadeau mais le jeune Uchiwa eu un mauvais pressentiment. Une peur commença à s'insinuer sournoisement dans son esprit. Il déballa hâtivement la fleur pour attraper la carte qu'il venait juste d'apercevoir.

Il la lit et lâcha un juron, il fut soudainement prit de vertige mais il se retint de justesse, un florilège d'insultes s'évada à présent de sa bouche pour finir par un grognement de pur rage. Il se précipita hors de l'appartement tel un possédé, laissant la carte négligemment sur la table. Itachi, inquiet, l'attrapa et la lu à son tour, cependant il ne comprit pas le message.

- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? demanda sa femme perturbée par le comportement du propriétaire.

- « _Sasuke, accepte cette fleur comme mon dernier cadeau. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir que tu as suivis mon conseil. Embrasse Shizune, Hyuga et la belle Komorebi qui ont sagement suivit mes autres conseils. Tu es toujours sous mon emprise, un joli pion qui se plis à mes moindres désirs, si malléable. Je salue ton obéissance aveugle avec joie._ »

Les personnes citées eurent l'impression de recevoir une douche froide. L'auteur leur semblaient évident, ils n'en doutaient pas un instant. Kiba qui avait blêmit, demanda de quels conseils il s'agissait. Les concernés avouèrent avoir reçu des lettres d'expéditeur inconnu qui avaient eu impact important sur eux. Neji était très nerveux, d'une voix incertaine, il avoua :

- Il… est venu me voir.

- Quand ?! s'écria Kiba.

- A l'hôpital…

- C'était lui ! Et tu n'as rien dit !?

La voix du jeune homme montait de plus en plus dans les aiguës face aux révélations, la tension palpable avait provoqué un silence total chez les enfants, ils sentaient parfaitement le malaise grandissant. Les adultes ne surent comment réagir à la situation présente. Fallait-il appeler la police ? Ou peut-être fallait-il mieux retrouver Sasuke au plus vite. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il avait quitté l'appartement. Komorebi regarda à nouveau la fleur.

Ce serait mentir de dire que le petit mot qu'elle avait reçu ne l'avait pas aidé. Cette simple phrase qu'elle avait relue à maintes reprises lui avait fait plaisir, ce fut durant quelques temps son seul soutient lorsqu'elle se sentait démoralisée. Même si elle connaissait l'auteur à présent, elle ne regrettait pas, elle fut certainement manipulée mais elle s'en fichait.

Qu'importe le temps qui passe, on ne se délivre pas de la mort si facilement, on vit avec, pensa-t-elle in petto.

Malgré la haine qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de l'auteur, elle se sentait redevable, mais ne pouvant le faire, elle se contenta de le remercier intérieurement.

« _Merci de m'avoir donné un sens à ma vie. _»

**ooo**

Fou de rage, Sasuke sortit de son immeuble. Le cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans son torse et les battements se répercutaient dans sa tête, semblables à un martellement sans fin. Son front était maintenant recouvert dans fine couche de sueur froide qui le fit frissonner lorsqu'une bourrasque vint à sa rencontre.

Et il le vit, là se tenant fièrement sur le bord de la route. Il avait teint ses cheveux en un noir encre mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne. L'homme l'attendait avec ce même sourire chaleureux qu'il avait déjà lors de leur première rencontre. Adossé à une Kawasaki, il était vêtu d'un pantalon en toile kaki et d'une veste en cuir, son casque était négligemment coincé sous son bras

- Bonjour Sasuke.

C'était poli. Sa voix était grave, posée, on entendait une pointe d'amusement. Uchiwa fut incapable de répondre.

- Toujours aussi charmant… Tu as aimé mon cadeau ?

- Depuis quand ?

- Je vous suis depuis quelques mois à vrai dire, ce fut très divertissant.

- Tu veux quoi ? assena-t-il avec agressivité. Nous détruire ? Nous rappeler cette nuit-là ?

- Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… soupira le tueur en secouant la tête totalement désespéré. N'est-ce pas grâce à moi que Hyuuga n'est plus une espèce de légume affreux ? N'est-ce pas grâce à moi que la petite Komorebi vie comme toutes les adolescentes de son âge ? Mais surtout, n'est-ce pas grâce à moi que tu as trouvé un cadre idéal avec cette charmante Shizune ? Auriez-vous pu imaginer tout cela sans moi ?

Voyant l'homme ne pas répondre il reprit :

- Tu pourrais me remercier tout de même ! Mais comme tu le sais je ne suis pas un saint, j'aime jouer, je suis très joueur. Oui vous étiez des parfaits pions entres mes mains. Une simple phrase de ma part et vous obéissiez ! Je m'amusais et vous vous avez eu une chance de vivre heureux. Je pense que c'est plus que généreux de ma part non ? Ne te sens-tu pas plus léger aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke était figé, un bourdonnement insupportable résonnait dans sa tête, il commençait à voir flou. Il recula jusqu'à s'adosser contre le mur de l'immeuble, il avait trop peur que ses jambes flanchent. Il le vit s'avancer vers lui, toujours avec ce sourire insupportable... Il ne cessait de se rapprocher. Ils se firent bientôt face.

- Va-t'en Uzumaki, implora-t-il la gorge serrée.

- Mais je vais partir Sasuke, susurra le tueur qui combla encore le peu d'espace qu'il restait.

Le torse collé au sien il arrêta de respirer, il sentait ses jambes trembler d'avantage. Naruto lâcha un petit rire face à la tétanie du brun. Le geste qui suivit l'acheva purement et simplement. Sasuke sentit la main de l'intrus soulever le bas de son pull, son ventre se contracta violemment au contact des doigts de Naruto qui le gratifia de quelques caresses. La nausée subite menaça l'ancienne victime. Uzumaki colla presque son visage sien.

- Ma marque est toujours là, j'en suis ravi…

Alors il retira sa main qui vint rapidement se coller contre sa joue, Sasuke ne voyait plus que ces yeux d'un bleu puissant, ils ne firent qu'augmenter son angoisse. Puis tout s'arrêta, le tueur s'écarta de lui et reprit la direction de sa moto.

- Uzumaki…

L'appelé lui jeta finalement un dernier regard et lui offrit un sourire amusé.

- Au revoir Sasuke, je retourne en Thaïlande, annonça-t-il en enfourchant la Kawasaki.

Il fit vibrer le moteur durant quelques secondes et démarra en trombe.

- UZUMAKI !

Mais le hurlement se perdit, le tueur avait disparu dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Et oui encore un fin brusque, j'espère sincèrement que cette suite ne vous a pas déçue, si vous avez des remarques n'hésitez pas à le signaler. ^^

Avant qu'on me demande pourquoi Komorebi dit à son père qu'elle a embrassé Kiba, je vous explique : il ne s'est rien passé, c'est juste de la provocation pour blesser son père.

*Université d'Hitosubashi : est une université nationale de Tokyo où la sociologie est étudiée.

*Université Asahikawa : université de médecine à Hokkaido

*11 000 yens : environ 80€


End file.
